


Second Time Around

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're brilliant, tough, and...fifteen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around

_088\. School._

“Come on, Carter!” Jack shouted. Blue eyes peeked out from behind the door.

“No. No fucking way.”

Jack roughly shoved a hand through his hair and mumbled something under his breath. He said, “You never used that much language before.”

“Yeah, well, I might be having a little bit of a hard time adjusting,” she said, ducking back into her room.

He rolled his eyes. Inspiration struck. “We’re going to be late. For class.”

The head popped back out, eyes narrowed. “Uh uh. I realized a long time ago that being on time in high school never mattered. At all.”

 

_087\. Life._

“So…you wanna be the bad kid this time around?” Jack said thoughtfully.

Sam grinned. “I was last time, too.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m sure. What did you do…skip a class? As a senior?”

She let go of her death grip on the door. “Actually, Megan and I used to skip study hall” she ignored his snort of derision, “and shoplift cigarettes from the corner store.”

He was impressed. “Never knew you had it in you, Carter.”

She shrugged, finally coming out from behind the door. “Yeah, well, I hid it pretty well. I don’t think Dad ever found out.”

 

_094\. Independence._

He saw her outfit and finally understood her reluctance.

“Wow.”

She frowned, looked down at herself. She was wearing a skirt and blouse.

“This is my whole closet,” she sighed. “I look about twelve.”

“And,” he pointed out, “Like your mother--who, by the way, is stuck in the 50’s-- dresses you.”

She glowered, although the expression on her fifteen-year-old face looked adorable rather than frightening.

A pair of scissors, a much shorter skirt, and a tank top later, Jack finally convinced Carter she could leave the house.

“We’ll go shopping tonight,” he promised. “But I kinda like the skirt.”


End file.
